1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to medical devices, and more particularly to a novel device inserted into the mouth to prevent or stop snoring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Snoring.Iadd., including the most severe forms of snoring such as obstructive sleep apnea, .Iaddend.is caused, in part, by relaxation of muscles during respiration while asleep. Various devices have been introduced to alleviate snoring. One device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,459 to Spiewak, 1987) provides pressure to the muscles, and another (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,737 to Toone, 1990) provides an open mouth position. Other devices attempt to keep the tongue protruded, for example, the Samelson and Gardy devices, NJ Medicine, Vol. 88 No. 11 Nov. 1991. Still other devices (such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,330 to Dowling, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,533 to Mequignon, 1988) attempt to stop snoring by sound feedback. One device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,010 to Crossley, 1969) provides electrodes that attach to the skin of the neck via a neck band to shock the sleeper and condition him against snoring. One device, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,506 to Liberati, 1991) attempts to train the muscles to prevent snoring. Continuous positive air pressure breathing devices (U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 to Sullivan, 1990) and surgery are currently used to treat severe snoring and obstructive sleep apnea.